star_warpfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Wiggle
Greg Wiggle was born in 13-BBY on Naboo and was best known as the lead singer in the band called; The Wiggles. He was also the youngest of his friends, Anthony, Murray and Jeff Wiggle, but he didn't let that stop him. Their talent eventually landed them jobs in the Galactic Empire as performers. They worked along with many popular artists including the to-be Lord Moff Kevin. They moved up in the Galactic Empire's ranks and eventually deviated from the performing aspect of the Empire. At their height, they became Grand Moffs, but, it wasn't all smooth from there on. Since they made up four of five total Grand Moffs, they made most of the decisions, but, with that power, they still didn't always come to an agreement. After a galactic-decade, the Galactic Empire was disbanded in 30.2-ABY, and as a result almost everybody lost their jobs, putting a large strain on the galaxy. The Wiggles were caught-up on the possibility of a new empire. Almost two years later Greg was personally brought before Grand Moff Tarkin, and Lord Moff Kevin to speak about the possibility of reconstructing the Galactic Empire. The meeting was successful and gave rise to the Imperial Remnant. After everything was worked out for the new empire '''many high-ranking officials and fleet members were rehired. '''Greg considered himself the leader still, and carried on those thoughts even after they dismissed their band. Tensions arose, and caused many issues for the rest of the Imperial Remnant's lifetime. The many issues they had, caused a great ordeal of stress, it also caused them to under-perform. Eventually the Imperial Remnant died-off, and was considered far too gone, and in 35.2-ABY it was closed. Tarkin, being angered, blamed it's downfall on The Wiggles and told Darth Vader and the previous Emperor Palpatine, that they were a waste and should have never been hired from the beginning. After a couple of years, The Wiggles joined Firmus Piett and his concept of a new Galactic Empire. Yet even more tensions were on the rise as Murray Wiggle disagreed with Firmus Piett's views. After a couple of months Murray confronted Piett and the rest of The Wiggles. He told Piett that he didn't agree with him and that he would leave. He then went on to ask who would appose him. Greg said that he would never leave Piett, and Anthony said the same. Jeff joined Murray, and said he would stay loyal to him no matter what happened. The room became a battle-zone, and after a long, hard duel, out of nowhere the ship split in half. The Wiggles quickly grabbed for oxygen masks, but many were not fortunate enough to do so. As they split apart, Murray said that he would "claim his vengeful reward", sooner or later." Later, however, Greg flew to Tatooine along with Anthony, who was loyal to him. Just about four months later Murray and Jeff crashed into Tatooine in an escape pod that they used to escape Lord Moff Kevin's Imperial[[Imperial Interceptor-class Star Destroyer| Interceptor-class Star Destroyer]] that they had destroyed. Greg and Anthony had become accustomed to the area, and wanted to continue to lay-low until they could find somebody to help them. They went to Mos Eisleys often, and hung-out with the locals. But one day, it was a bit different, Murray and Jeff found them driving out of town. Murray said it was his time to take revenge. After dueling for a while, Murray struck Anthony to the ground, but was then struck down by Greg, Murray yelled for Jeff's aid, Jeff dueled with Greg, and then finally struck him down. Anthony got back up, and was immediately struck-down by Jeff. Suddenly, Jeff's holographic device started beeping, he noticed he had received a message from [[Emperor Palpatine|'Palpatine']]. In the holographic message he was told to "Finish him", speaking of Anthony. And whilst Anthony was lying on the ground Jeff took his blue lightsaber and beheaded him between both of the blades. Jeff then helped Murray off of the ground, Murray and Jeff then contemplated what they should do with Greg. They received yet another message from Palpatine in which Palpatine said, "Finish him also, then come meet with me". Jeff then proceeded to behead Greg as well. Murray took Greg's lightsaber and agreed with Jeff to never let Captain Feathersaber hear about what they had done.Category:Independent Force-user Category:Character